


January 26, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, Supergirl tapped her fingers on the kitchen table repeatedly.





	January 26, 2002

I never created Superman TAS.

Scowling, Supergirl tapped her fingers on the kitchen table repeatedly as Amos ate his chicken wings at a snail's pace.

THE END


End file.
